


The Snake Bites the Apple Part 3: Lust

by KeeganFreegan



Series: The Snake Bites the Apple Series [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganFreegan/pseuds/KeeganFreegan
Summary: As the overlord's dirty deeds continue. They decide to take it up a notch by using their power to take over one another. This is where the tides truly turn for these desperate demons of hell.
Series: The Snake Bites the Apple Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082735
Kudos: 10





	The Snake Bites the Apple Part 3: Lust

Lucifer smirks as he laid his hands on them, letting his fingers drift across their legs as he pulled them together. He gazed at their tools and his impatience took over him. He began to stroke them and jerk them with both of his hands. Lester and Alastor both let out a loud grunt as he moved his hands across them in a rhythmic fashion. “L-Lucy, w-why does this feel so good~? H-Have you done this b-before~!” Said Lester, Alastor looked at him and pulled Lester next to him. He whispered in his ear, “O-Only t-to me, w-we have a past~.” Lucifer began to jerk faster on their tools as the moans from the two became even louder. “H-Holy fuck~! L-Lucy I-I think I-I’m g-gonna-” Lucifer looked up to Lester and smirked, “Then fucking cum already, drench me and drown me~!” Almost the moment after Lucifer said that, Alastor and Lester bit their lips and semen shot out from both of them onto Lucifer. The three collectively shivered a little then Lucifer stood up, covered in the fluids he took his finger and ran it up his body till some semen collected on it. He took his finger and put it in his mouth, “Tastes….Delicious~ I want more~.” 

Alastor has been the submissive type around Lucifer any time they met. They began to develop a past with each other as they met more and more, for Alastor was a reckless overlord and tended to get hurt whenever he battled. So he tended to Lucifer to get healed. Why he went to Lucifer specifically was he had a means of restoring his vitality and powers almost instantly, through intercourse. They found this out after Lucifer got a little too handsy with him and this led to a pleasure feeling between both of them. This feeling led to an addiction between the two demons, one that they never wanted to get rid of. Alastor kept getting hurt in battles as an excuse to see Lucifer, and the King of Hell was content with that deceitful reality. Finally someone could give him that feeling of Lust once more, the one thing he lost due to his abstinent wife was now brought back to him. Alastor was content as well, he tried to hide the fact that he enjoyed it in the beginning. But when Lester and Lucifer were both at the foot of him, the Radio Demon soon caved and gave into the lust.

This cave sparked a feeling within Alastor, the feeling that he wanted the two all to himself. His face turned from that of pleasure to one of greed. Alastor loomed over Lucifer,”You want more Lucy, then your Deer will give you more~.” Lucifer was taken aback by this and he felt a chill when he heard that. Before he could say a word, a pair of tentacles came out from under him and wrapped around his legs. “A-Alastor w-what is this~?” Said the nervous Lucifer as he was lifted from his current position. “Just hunting for my next meal~.” Alastor licked his lips and walked up to him. Exposed and vulnerable, Lucifer gazed into Alastor’s eyes. Their gaze got deeper and deeper as Alastor got closer and closer until he was on top of Lucifer. “It’s time for me to show you who your real master is~.” As Alastor said that, the tentacles turned Lucifer over against a wall and pinned him up against it. “A-Alastor, I-I didn’t know you had this sexy side to you~.” Alastor smirks and he begins to grind against Lucifer,”Your Deer has a full bag of tricks Lucy~.” Alastor then inserted his tool inside of Lucifer, his body tightened around him and pure euphoria rushed to his head. This is what the Prince was truly wanting all along.

Lester watched the two from the middle of the room and his ideas began to race. One by one, fantasy by fantasy, thoughts were clicking in his head as fast as he could make them. “Don’t think you're out of the woods yet for me Lucifer~.” Lester snapped his finger and another set of tentacles appeared under Lucifer and Alastor. As Alastor continued to pound inside of the frail Prince, Lester’s tentacles began to insert themselves within the two Demons. One in Alastor’s g-spot and the other in Lucifer’s mouth, these tentacles began to go deeper inside the two demons. Lucifer’s moans got louder as his tongue wrapped around it and it began to thrust inside his mouth, causing his eyes to roll back a little and his body shaking even more. So much so tears could be seen flowing from his eyes. This is the most pleasure he’s ever felt in his life and he got to experience it from two lowly overlords who are dominating him. As for Lucifer and Lester, they were beginning to have their own moment between each other. 

Lester began to creep behind Alastor as he dominated the Prince, he slowly began to show a feeling of pleasure within himself, as if the tentacles were a part of his body. A pseudo love stick as he called it. He came behind Alastor and wisped away the tentacle,”I want to feel you with my real body~.” Said Lester as he moved his body onto Alastors. “A-a three way~? How charming~ It makes me want to hurl~.” With sarcasm in his tone and his blood rushing, Alastor couldn’t wait to be in the middle of this love triangle. They looked at each other and Lester inched his tool within Alastor and his eyes began to roll. “A-ahhh L-Lester~.” Lester smirked and looked at Alastor,”Yes deer~?” Alastor's voice began to shake more,“M-Make me y-yours~.” Lester began to go deeper inside of Alastor, but before the main event began Lester whispered in Alastor’s ear. “I need you to submit first, then master will mark you for his taking~.”


End file.
